Episode. 02: Robo Impact
Robo Impact (ロボ・インパクト, Robo Inpakuto) is the second episode of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Synopsis Three mysterious machines crash-land on Earth, forcing the Dekaranger to investigate what they are and for what purpose they're for before their diabolical impact is unleashed on the populace. Plot Continuing where the last episode left off, the local police in conjunction with DekaBase discovers the power outage as well as the crash-landing of the strange objects towards Earth within the breaks of the SPD's protection grid. Even so, they decide to proceed with the delivery of the man from the morgue, even with him unknowingly alive. At the same time, the Dekaranger investigate the three objects as Banban and Houji continue going at it before they bury themselves underground hidden from the police. Returning to Dekabase, Banban is formally introduced to his four fellow officers by their more casual nicknames by Kruger, who likewise gives him the nickname of Ban. Hoji continues to wonder why Ban was chosen to be the "leading" DekaRed of the team, but Doggie cryptically says that he chose Ban to lead the team and they'll know in time why. As the team continues their investigation into the mysterious metal and the arriving artifacts, they ponder what it is for as the "body" of the Alienizer arrives at the base. When Ban and the others investigate, they find out that he is alive and end up surrounding him to prevent him from causing any moves. After stopping any potential problems, Kruger briefly talks to Ban in Swan's lab about the team and about trying to get along with them while following his own instincts regarding what needs to be done. Meanwhile, the interrogation with the mysterious man appears to be limited success as Sen-chan continues to talk to him about the true purpose of the "metal" and the giant objects until Jasmine uses her ESP abilities to read his mind: through it, she finds out that the objects combined destroy objects, turn them into baser elements and absorbs them. With his mission revealed, the Alienizer reveals that the object they took from Balance was the control for the three devices. Though appearing to reveal his true intent, he ends up deceiving the Dekaranger by changing into his true form as Diamantian Don Moyaida, the Alienizer Ban was chasing on Chanbeera! Don Moyaida breaks free and steals the control device, using it to fuse together the three components into the Fan Crusher, a Heavy Industrial Machines "Kaijuuki". He uses the mech to begin destroying the city, breaking apart buildings to turn into wealth. The Dekaranger chase him out of DekaBase but are briefly stopped by an injured office lady hurt during the collapsing of her building. Ban and Hoji appear to fight over who was going to help her out, but Sen-chan covers her wound in a bandana before the team moves along. Transforming, four of the squad release their DekaMachines for trying to deal with Fan Crusher, while Ban is given "guard duty" due to Patrol Striker not being ready for usage, particularly in the mechanism of combining the five mechs together and with Swan unsure that a combination would be successful at this stage. Angered, Ban storms back to DekaBase, defies orders and launches Patrol Striker, thinking that they should just try the maneuver anyway to stop the Kaijuuki. Recklessly taking matters into his own hands with slight complaint from the team, the five vehicles are successfully brought together, merging them into DekaRanger Robo for the first time. Even with some difficulty of dealing with the size and the abilities of Fan Crusher, the Dekaranger take it out with the Justice Flasher. With his Kaijuuki destroyed, Don Moyaida is confronted by the Dekaranger not just for the city destruction but for killing a boy previously that wanted to be a Dekaranger who died in Ban's arms. Passing judgement on him with the Highest Court in the Universe, he is found guilty and Ban delivers his sentence with his Hybrid Magnum, killing him and completing the case. As the Dekaranger celebrate, a bat-like alien wearing a helmet awakens from underground and emerges on the surface. Back at DekaBase, Ban and Hoji prepare to go out on a date with the office lady from earlier, but Sen-chan reveals that she asked him out. As he leaves with the other male Dekaranger angered, he states he learned just what Kruger had said about Ban. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *OL: *Police: , Gallery Dekaranger roll call.png Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 4, . *'Opening Clip': Heavy Industrial Machine Fan Crusher. *'Pre-Credits Scene': The DekaVehicles. *Don Moyaida is given the first "Judgement Time" of the season, even though Ban stated in the previous episode that the Highest Court of the Universe had already found him guilty of his previous crimes, as well as approving him for deletion. *Fan Crusher, the first Kaijuki, has a fan theme similar to Fan Kong, the first Deathdark mecha of Dai Sentai Goggle V. Digital Releases *DVD Volume 1 of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger features episodes 1-4.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dekaren.html *The first volume of the Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 1-16. See Also References Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa